New Life
by BandGeekDrummer
Summary: A NickSara Story. This is my first story published, so be nice. What happens when Nick finds out he had a kid he never knew about? And he doesnt even belong to Sara.


He stepped out of the house with the women yelling still. She was yelling at him. She always yelled at him for lashing out and talking back. He really could care less about them. After all, they weren't his parents, they were just some couple that he got stuck with. This is the hard story of Oliver Decker, an orphan for 2 months. His mother died of cancer, there was a tumor in her brain. His grandparents had died long ago, and his mom was an only child. He didn't know who his father was, his mother had ran away before his father even knew about him. Every time he looked at a father playing catch with his son, Oliver thought about his long lost dad. This is why he had to do something about it. That's why he needed to find his dad. Today. His mother wrote him a letter before she died, but he didn't find it until after he was placed in foster care. Oliver left the house with a backpack with a pocket knife, a map of Las Vegas, a bunch of granola bars, a flashlight, 3 water bottles, a blanket, his watch, his fathers address, and 40 dollars. He lived on the outskirts of Las Vegas, and it would take a few hours for him to walk all the way into the city, much less find the house. Oliver jogged for about 10 minutes and walked through the shrubs, just in case one of his foster parents came after him. When he looked back, nobody was insight, nobody was going to go after him. They didn't care what happened to him. After a couple hours, he looked at his watch, 6:32 p.m. It was already starting to get dark, and he wanted to get there before the temperature dropped. Even if he was tired and hungry, he continued on. He started to walk a little faster, ignoring his bodies feelings. A half hour later, the sky was almost pitch back, and Oliver was cold. He stopped to get the blanket out of his backpack, and put it around his shoulders. A few minutes later, he saw the neighbor hood lights, then he crossed over to the next street and pulled out the address. It was a match! He looked at the house number, and it was only a few houses down. Bingo. At this point, he ran, no matter how much it hurt. He wanted this, more then ever. He wanted to call this man, "dad". He arrived on the front steps and rang the door bell. He waited for a little bit. But there was no answer.

"Hey, are you here for Nick?" A young women called out to Oliver.

"Yea, do you know where he is?" He asked

" He has the graveyard shift down at the Crime Lab. He won't be back until morning." She replied

"Oh. Ok. Thanks." He thanked her and sat down to wait.

The neighbor came over to him.

" Do you want to come inside my house? You look pretty cold, and your going to be waiting for quite sometime." She asked.

" Are you sure?" He said

" Positive. I need someone to talk to." She told him

"Ok, thanks." He said as he got up. They walked over to the next house and she opened the door for him. Inside was so warm, he immediately was thankful that he took her offer.

" You can sit down if you like." She offered.

"Ok." He replied and sat down

" You look awfully cold, why don't you take a hot shower in my bathroom." She said

" You're just going to let a strange kid come into your house and use your shower and couch?" He asked

" Uhhh…..yea. Anyway, you seem like a relative of Nick's. He is a really great neighbor and invites me over once in a while. It's the least I can do." She replied.

" I'm not just a relative, I'm his son." He explained. " My mother ran away before he even knew about me but she is dead now."

" Really?" Was all she could say.

" By the way, I'm Oliver Decker, well, technically Oliver Stokes. What's your name?" He said matter of factly.

" I'm Lacy Greens, and I am a grocery store owner." She replied

" Cool. Thanks for everything Ms. Greens. You're a very nice lady."

" Call me Lacy. Are you going to live with Nicky?" She asked

" Maybe, if he accepts me." He said doubtfully

" Your father is a very polite, caring man. He won't just dump you. He has a fiancée

, and I met her. She is very sweet, and I think they work together. But, I think you have had a long day, so I will show you how to work the shower." She reassured him.

While he was in the shower, Lacy wrote a note explaining that a 'friend' of his was over at her house, and he could come over when he got home. Then, she took it over to his house and taped it on the front door.

Oliver POV

He turned on the shower and hopped in. He let the hot water sting his skin, until he was completely warm, then he washed his hair and rinsed off one more time. He didn't want

to waste a bunch of hot water, it wasn't his to use. Then he got out the extra clothes that he brought and put them on.

When he walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, Lacy had already made a plate of food for him. He never thought chicken could taste so delicious. Then he chugged down the tall glass of ice water. He was pretty dehydrated from walking in the desert all day. After that, he helped her make a mini bed on the couch, and he laid down and immediately fell asleep. Lacy took the fleece blanket and draped it on top of him. Then she stroked his hair softly a few times. She always wanted children, but she never found the perfect man.

_He sure looks a lot like Nick. I'm sure this will be the biggest surprise in Nick's life. I hope he handles this well. _Lacy thought.

The next morning

Nick POV

_Man, that was a tough shift. I'm looking forward to relaxing on my couch. I wonder if there are any games going on this morning. Maybe reruns of last evening. What's this? _Takes the note and unfolds it. He reads it and ponders. _I don't remember any friend coming for a visit. _

Nick walks over to Lacy's house and rings the door bell.

The door opens

" Hey Nicky, are you here to pick up your little friend?" Lacy said sleepily.

" Sure…who is it?" He asks

She opens up the door to let him in, and he slowly walks through.

Lacy goes over to the couch and bends over to shake Oliver.

" Oliver, wake up, he's here." She said to the half awake teenager.

Oliver slowly sits up and puts his feet on the ground. Then he yawns and looks up at the man standing in awe. Then he gets up and goes over to Nick.

" Hi" He says.

" Hi….do I know you?" Nick responds.

" You knew my mother, Allison Decker. Right?" Oliver confirmed.

"Yea." Nick said, recalling the night they spent together in collage. " She was my girlfriend in high school and collage. One day she just….. disappeared."

" She moved because she didn't want you to find out something."

Oliver explained. " She was pregnant. With your kid."

Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that they spent a beautiful night together, but her, pregnant?

" So that would make you….my son." He replied.

" That would make you my father." Oliver told him.

There really weren't any words that could be used. Nick just stood there in the door. Then he called Sara and told her to come to his house and that it was an emergency.

" I don't have anybody to take care of me. My mom died 2 months ago. I'm with horrible, abusive foster parents right now. Please, you have to help your son. Your all I have." Oliver begged.

Sara POV

"Emergency? I wonder what that's about." Sara wondered as she changed her direction to Nick's house.

" So, what do you say? Can I live with you?" Oliver asked.

" I don't know. My work schedule is weird. There's nobody to take care of you at night. But, I really want to get to know you. Partially because your mine. I don't know how this is going to work." Nick told him.

" Oh, I get it. I was nice to me you guys." Shannon said disappointed. Then he tried to leave, but Nick stopped him.

" One thing I learned, I don't give up. Especially on my son. You can stay with me, we will figure something out." Nick replied. " Come on, lets go home." They thanked Lacy and went over to Nicks house and waited on the driveway for Sara.

Sara pulled up to the driveway. Nick and a dark headed teenager with spiky hair were in the driveway waiting for her. She got out of the car and walked over to them.

" What's the emergency? Grissom's gonna have my hide if I don't get back to the crime scene." She told them.

" Sara, I'd like you to meet Oliver, my son."

FLASHFORWARD

2 months later

Nick, Sara and Oliver are living together. Oliver plays the bass drum in the Cougar marching band, straight A student, expecting a younger sibling, and he is a 8th grader in 10th grade level Science. (Go figure). Sara and Nick are married and they are expecting a baby.

Oliver's School

Oliver is at a table eating lunch and reading a forensic book. This kid Josh, came over to him and started taunting him, ending up in a fist fight.

" I can't believe you, ya start a fight and you get suspended for the week, I have to come down here in the middle of my shift to get you, and I have to bring you to work with me. You are grounded for a month mister!" Yelled Nick

" I didn't start the fight Dad! Josh came up to me and took my book away from me!" Oliver yelled back.

" Do not. I repeat DO NOT, ever talk to me like that again. I am the parent and you are the child. You will never raise your voice like that again. Do I make myself clear?"

" Yes sir." Oliver said emphasizing the sir.

It was a long, silent ride to the crime lab. Nick and Oliver walked through the crime lab and Warrick noticed that the both of them had the same steamy expression on their face.

" What's up with you two?" Warrick asked

Nick stopped to talk to him but Oliver just gave Warrick a sad puppy dog face and kept on walking.

" He got in a fight at school and I yelled at him." Nick said unpleasantly.

" How bout I go talk to him while you cool down."

" Sure, go ahead, I'm not in the mood." Nick said willingly.

Oliver was sitting at his mothers desk with his knees pulled up to his chest.

" Hey Olli. You ok little man?"

" What do you think!" Olli said sarcastically. " My dad is pissed at me and I didn't do anything wrong."

" Tell me what happened." Warrick

" I don't want to talk right now." Olli protested.

" Ok, just remember I will be here if you want to talk ,whenever you want."

Olli just looked up at him with pain in his eyes. " What ever."

The Stokes Home

" Oliver." Nick said as he knocked on his son's door.

"What?" Olli said.

"Can I come in?" Nick asked

" Yea." Oliver answered.

Nick opened the door and walked into Oliver's room. He sat on his Olli's bed and motioned him to come over and sit next to him. Oliver came over and sat next to his father.

" I'm sorry Oliver, I'm sorry I yelled at you without hearing your side of the story."

" It's ok." Olli said

" No, it's not ok, I want to hear your side." Nick said

" I was sitting down eating my lunch and reading that new forensic book that mom bought me. Josh came over and took it from me and then threw it in the mud. Then he started to push me and I pushed back to defend myself, then I turned around to head back into the school, but he pulled me to the ground and started to punch me. That's when I punched him in hopes of getting away."

Nick opened his arms and Olli trembled against his chest. Olli and Nick just sat there and Nick held him in his arms.

" Your not grounded, ok? Just do me a favor. Try not to get into anymore fights."

" I'll try my hardest."

FLASHFORWARD

6 Months later

Sara gave birth to Nicholas Jr. 5 months ago. Oliver is continually worrying his parent because he is growing farther away from them. He seems distant, especially towards Warrick.

Grave Danger

Grissom, Sara and Warrick are watching the tape of Nick in the coffin in one of the lab rooms.

" Mom! They won't tell me anything about Dad!" Oliver barges in the room and sees his father on the tape.

" Dad…wha…..why…." Then he covers his mouth like he's going to puke and runs out of the lab and into the men's room. Oliver barely makes it to the toilet and pukes.

Warrick runs after him, and he holds Olli's shoulders when he throws up. Olli walks out of the bathroom and goes into the locker room. He acts as if nothing ever happened. He gets on his Cougar Marching uniform and gets ready for the football game that the band is going to play at.

" What do you think your doing?" Warrick asked

" I have a football game to play at."

" Your not going."

" You cant tell me what to do!" Said Oliver furiously.

" I know I can't, but you should stay with your mom."

" She's not my mom. She never will be."

" If you ever say something like that again I will smack you into tomorrow!" Warrick threateningly said.

" I have to go." And with that, he was gone out of the crime lab.

FLASHFORWARD

2 days later

Grave Danger after

Nick lay in the hospital bed waiting for his guests to arrive. They said that they were going to come see him after the shift. Sara was the first to arrive, then Warrick, Grissom, Catherine, and lastly Greg, who brought Oliver from school. Olli immediately ran over to his father side and hugged him, making sure he didn't hurt him even more.

FLASHFORWARD

3 months later

Oliver had a knack for science just like his father. Grissom noticed this when Olli spent most of his afternoons in with Greg. That's why Grissom set up a time once a week to tutor Olli about forensic science. Oliver wanted to watch an autopsy being preformed, but Griss thought that was a little too graphic for a 14 year old.

Olli had swimming practice that day and it ended 15 before he had to be at the crime lab. If he walked from school to the lab, it was just barely 15 minutes. Grissom was not going to be happy if he was late for the 3 time that month. There was not a problem if swim ended on time. But that was the problem, it ended 5 minutes late.

Still in a wet swim suit and a swim cap, Oliver ran to the crime lab as fast as he could possibly go. He went through one of the lab hallways and looked up at the clock. Ten seconds till it struck 3:45. Grissom's office was 10 yards away. He ran and slide 10 feet and stopped in front of the office. He quickly got up and yanked the door open. It swung so loud that Grissom was startled.

" I'm here!" He shouted.

" Your early."

" What? But tutoring starts at 3:45! That's now!"

" Yes, but every 3rd Tuesday, take an extended lunch, therefore tutoring starts at 4:00."

FLASHFORWARD

1 month later


End file.
